


we really didn't think this through

by kaykay_all_dayday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/OFC - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, light fluff, mindin your own, this is gonna be fun, yall get it, your just a college girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykay_all_dayday/pseuds/kaykay_all_dayday
Summary: so basically yall fall in love but he a hunter you aint bam your in school so you cant leave my first fanfic ever sorry for my bad grammar





	we really didn't think this through

As I stepped out from my chevi the wind blew my hair

**Author's Note:**

> so if yall dont like it dont hate just leave


End file.
